Zeke's Story Chapter 1
by TheUltimateBrony12
Summary: See what all happened to Zeke and how he is living his life as a pony OC's are: Pendragon, Blue Phoenix Creators are: decode9 (Pendragon) Xorobukkit (Blue Phoenix)


The story starts off here, Zeke has just been killed by someone, and somehow comes back as a pony.

(OC: Pendragon} Creator: decode9) (OC: Blue Phoenix} Creator: Xorobukkit)

"Wait, what?" Zeke questioned. "How?" "What?" "Wha-?" "Huh?" Zeke was very puzzled. "Well, Where am I?" Zeke asked himself. "Why, you're in Equestria silly!" A voice exclaimed. "Who said that?" Zeke asked. When he turned around, he saw a white-grey unicorn with a silver mane, and magenta eyes. Also with a Mark on her flank, that presented a Flaming quill with a scroll behind it. "Me, I'm Pendragon, what's your name?" Pendragon said. "Uh, Zeke." Zeke answered. "So, Zeke.. What are you doing around The Everfree Forest?" Pendragon asked. "I don't know, I'm new around here." Zeke answered. "Well, I could show you the way to Ponyville, if you want." Pendragon said. "Ok, I guess I need a tour if you don't mind." Zeke said. "Not at all, not at all. Pendragon said. On the way, the two got along very well, and Zeke learned a lot of things about Pendragon, as well as Ponyville and Equestria. "Well, we're here, while we're here, do you want any apples?" Pendragon asked. "Sure, but where do you see an apple stand?" Zeke questioned. "Right there!" Pendragon explained. "Apples! Get your apples! Fresh from the trees!" A voice said. "Who was that?" Zeke asked. "That was AppleJack, she sells apple fritters, apple pies, and anything that has to do with apples." Pendragon said. As they walked, Pendragon explained a lot of things about shops and markets. Zeke had a lot to learn if he was going to be a pony. "So, now that you know all of that, do you have a job?" Pendragon asked. "No, why is your job hiring?" Zeke asked anxiously. "Actually, yes it is." "Would you like to apply?" Pendragon asked. "Would I? I would love to!" Zeke exclaimed. "Oh yeah, my friend works there, her name is Blue Phoenix, and she is always sad for some reason." Pendragon said. "Do you know why?" Zeke asked. "No, she never tells anyone." Pendragon said. Once they got there, Zeke noticed a light-blue Pegasus, With fire-like hair, and a mark with a baby phoenix in ashes. "Is that Blue Phoenix?" Zeke whispered. "Yes, but don't ask about it." Pendragon whispered back. "Hey! Phoenix!" Pendragon said excitedly. "He- Hey Pend- Pendragon. Wh- Who's your friend?" Blue Phoenix said shyly. "This is Zeke, he's going to apply here." Pendragon said. "A- A- A- Apply here?" Blue Phoenix said nervously. "Yes, he needs this job." Pendragon explained. "But I- I'm not go- good with o- o- other people." Blue Phoenix said. "It'll be fine, he's cool, trust me." Pendragon said. "I'm not sure about this." Blue Phoenix said. After a while of talking it out, Blue Phoenix agreed. After that, Zeke decided to apply. "Ok, I can do this." Zeke said to himself. He walked up to the desk, "Hey, I'm here to apply." Zeke said. "Ok, but you'll have to fill out the papers." The manager said. "Ok, thanks." Zeke said, as he grabbed the paper. About an hour later, this is what he came up with:

Name: Zeke Greene Experience: Mountain Climber, Survival Specialist

Why do you want this job: Because I think I can go over the top with this. I will do better than every employee you've ever had.

How would **you **do your job: Well, considering it's a survival teaching job, I would show my students how to survive exactly like I do.

Age: 23

Birthday: July, of the 29th

Allergies: Peaches

Mark: A campfire in front of a Green Mountain

About an hour later, Zeke got the job, "Pendragon! Pendragon!" Zeke exclaimed. "What?" Pendragon asked. "I got the Job!" Zeke said excitedly. "You did, oh we're going to have so much fun together!" Pendragon yelled in delight. "Oh, yay, another worker." Blue Phoenix said saddened. "Cheer up Phoenix, It's a good thing." Pendragon said. "Wait, but where am I going to live?" Zeke asked. "Oh, you can stay in the cottage beside my house." Pendragon reassured Zeke. "Thanks a lot Pendragon." Zeke said. "You're welcome, after all, where are you going to sleep? in the Everfree?" Pendragon joked. "Well, that doesn't sound too bad." Blue Phoenix said. "Cheer up Blue." Zeke said. After his shift, Zeke spent the night at Pendragon's house. The next few days went on, and he had just started looking for houses to buy. "No, too many windows, No, not enough windows, There that one will do!" Zeke said as he looked for his next home. He purchased the deed, and a few hours later, he had furnished the home. After that, he was about to go to bed when he heard a knock at the door. "Who's there?" Zeke asked. "It's me Pendragon!" "Come in, sit in the library." Zeke said. "So, what are you up to at this hour Pendragon?" "Well, I came to give you a **Mountain Climbing **** Handbook**." Pendragon said. "What? Why? I already know how to mountain climb." Zeke said. "Because you were promoted! So exciting right?!" Pendragon exclaimed. "Yes!" "That's so cool!" "So, what's my salary now?" Zeke asked. "1000$ an hour!" "What!? That's just amazing!" Zeke exclaimed. "I know!" Pendragon exclaimed. "This is the best job I've ever had!" Zeke said very excitedly. "Thank you for recommending this job, Pendragon, I owe all the money, and opportunities to you." Zeke said. "You're very welcome, and can I have some money, I have to buy something very important." Pendragon said. "Sure, now that I'm basically rich." "How much do you need?" Zeke asked. "Well, 10,000$." Pendragon said. "10,000$!?" "That's pocket money!" "Sure, you can!" Zeke exclaimed. "I thought you'd be mad." Pendragon said. "Of course not. We're friends, and you basically made me rich, so it's the least I can do.


End file.
